


miracles in december

by hakhee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, jaemin is so in love with jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakhee/pseuds/hakhee
Summary: jisung is jaemin’s miracle.





	miracles in december

**Author's Note:**

> listen to miracles in december by exo while reading this. i wrote this when i was supposed to be writing a markno christmas au but whatever. anyway, enjoy and comment your thoughts!!!

“dance with me, nana,” jisung says bashfully. they’re making dinner for christmas eve with the radio on, when suddenly a very familiar song starts playing. jaemin is rolling out the dough to make rolls, while jisung tosses candy into his mouth.

jaemin looks down at his hands and laughs. they’re covered in flour. “sorry, jisung. maybe later?”

jisung walks over to him and rests his chin on jaemin’s shoulder. “pretty please?”

jaemin sighs and turns toward jisung. who could reject that face? he walks towards the sink to wash his hands, but jisung grabs his hand and pulls him towards the living room where the music is playing.

“jisung, hold up,” jaemin laughs as he trips over a stair. “i have to wash my hands first!”

“but the song will be over by the time you’re done! it’s not that big of a deal if your hands are a little messy, jaeminie!”

jaemin wishes he wasn’t so weak for jisung. he can’t help but agree because of the hope covering his face. his eyes twinkle as jaemin sighs and continues walking towards the living room, hand tightly intertwined with jisung’s.

a memory runs through his head of the year before, jisung jumping up as he saw the snow falling from the sky outside. jaemin watched fondly through the window as he ran around, catching snowflakes in his mouth. he remembers telling jisung to wear a coat, that he would get sick, but he refused. he was the one who had to deal with a sick, whiny jisung later because he got a cold. he remembers them snuggling up together on the couch with hot chocolate in their hands. the day their song came to be, he remembers with a smile.

jisung looks at him funnily as he snaps back to reality. “why are you smiling?”

“nothing. just you,” jaemin replies, smiling even wider at the way jisung looks down at his feet to hide his blush. he pulls jisung into the living room just to pull him to his chest. he giggles as jisung squirms and fights uselessly against his arms, only to realize jaemin is still covered in flour.

“ew! jaemin, get away from me!” jisung shrieks, pushing him away. 

jaemin chases after him. “stop running! you’re the one who told me to not wash my hands! and besides, the song is already a quarter of the way over. you said you wanted to dance with me.”

jisung gives up and grabs jaemin’s hand, both of them more or less covered in flour. jaemin looks at him as he settles his hands on his waist, jisung putting his own on jaemin’s nape, tangling them together lightly. they sway to the rhythm for a moment before jisung smiles and looks into jaemin’s eyes.

jaemin wonders how a person can be so beautiful. the twinkling lights from the christmas tree cast a golden light and reflect light off of his hair, and jaemin might be a little bit in love. he knows it’s nothing new, though. he’s been in love with jisung for as long as he can remember. he just knew the first time jisung smiled at him he was done for.

“do you remember what you said to me the first time we heard this song?” jisung whispers.

jaemin does. he remembers being completely and totally in love with jisung in that very moment and not caring about anything else.

“i said that you were my miracle.”

jisung moves a step closer. “i remember that day. i was sick and you took care of me. you let me cuddle with you all day, and carried me around my house when i asked you to.”

“i played christmas music while you napped. i played with your hair the whole time.”

“you stayed with me all night even though it was christmas eve. you woke me up at midnight to tell me it was christmas.”

“this song was playing when i woke you up. you asked what it was and i told you. when i told you it was my favorite christmas song you asked why, and i told you.”

“you said it reminded you of me.”

“it still does.”

“why?”

jaemin steps so close he swears he can feel jisung’s breath fan across his cheek. he feels jisung’s hands tighten on his neck and smiles slightly. 

“because whenever i hear this song i picture you exactly how you are right now. beautiful, in the light of the christmas tree,” a faint blush fans over jisung’s cheeks, but he keeps eye contact. “and i think if how lucky i am to have you. you keep me stable through everything, and that’s more than i could ever ask for.”

“you are my miracle, park jisung.”

that’s the last thing he says before a soft pair of lips hits his. his eyes flutter shut and he hums into the kiss, which only lasts a second. jisung pulls away, still intensely staring into jaemin’s eyes. he drops one of his hands to curl around jaemin’s and leans back in. jaemin kisses him with the love and warmth to make up for a million missed kisses. to make up for every lost moment they could’ve spent loving each other.

jisung pulls away once again, and lays his head on jaemin’s shoulder. 

“i love you, na jaemin.”

he runs his hand through jaemin’s hair and tightens his grip on his hand, every part of them wound together tightly. jaemin hugs jisung as tightly as he can, whispering i love you’s into his hair. 

“i love you too.”

“i can’t imagine my life without you,” jisung says, lifting his head back up. “seriously. from the beginning to the end, it’s always been you. you’ve been my person.”

“you’re my person too. i’ve been in love with you ever since we first met. twelve year old me saw ten year old you and knew that this was the boy i wanted to be with.”

jisung hits his shoulder lightly, but still smiles. “well, ten year old me met twelve year old you and thought you were going to hit me.”

jaemin mocked offense. “in my defense, you did just steal one of my valentines.”

jisung looks away for a second, and jaemin doesn’t miss it. “what?”

“that valentine might have been from me, and i might have been too nervous and decided to take it back.”

“what?” jaemin laughs and kisses jisung’s forehead. “that’s adorable. you should’ve just told me that!”

“shut up.” 

they revel in the silence for a moment, before something catches jaemin’s eye. 

he breaks away from the embrace, running towards the window. 

“what are you doing?” jisung asks, following after him.

jaemin just points out the window, a smile growing on his face. jisung looks out and gasps, covering his mouth with his hand.

there’s snow falling from the sky, covering the ground in a thick layer.

“you know what we have to do,” jaemin says, and jisung does. 

as they run out the door, their song tinkles on inside.

“i am there inside. i am with you.”


End file.
